


Beards

by Mandibles



Series: Teen Wolf Winter Advent Calendar thing [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beards, Friendship, Gen, I TRY TO WRITE FRIENDSHIPS BUT THEY ALWAYS END UP FLIRTY, M/M, Pre-Slash, This Is STUPID, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 10:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandibles/pseuds/Mandibles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>December 5th - Beards</p><p>While seeing Derek McBroody Hale doing something as mundane as a late-night snack run is strange enough, it’s the thick bristles across his chin that make Scott stop short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beards

Surprisingly, once it hit the holiday season, Derek loosened his tight hold on the pack and, in fact, became pretty scarce himself. So, it’s been a good few weeks or so since Scott’s seen the Alpha when he stumbles upon him at the corner store. And, while that’s world-wrecking enough, just seeing Derek McBroody Hale doing something as mundane as a late-night snack run, it’s the thick bristles across his chin that makes Scott stop short.

“Holy crap.”

Derek freezes from grabbing an extra-large bag of Cheetos like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar which, well, yeah. Close enough. He quickly tugs his Alpha-face on and rolls his shoulders.

“Scott,” he greets, unusually surly.

But, Scott can’t even take the time to be intimidated. He’s too caught up in Derek’s beard, thick, dark, and slightly bushy, that was totally not there two weeks ago. It’s actually, like, twenty kinds of awesome and Scott finds himself fighting the urge to comb his nails through it, because,  _man_ , talk about rugged.

Shit. What if he grew one out? Oh dude, he’d look so  _BAMF_.

Scott grins at the idea and Derek quickly goes from angry to uncomfortable to self-conscious to angry again.  Finally, he bristles and hisses, “What? Am I not allowed to buy food or something?”

Scott shakes himself back into reality. “Wha—Oh, no, that’s—I’m not—It’s just, uh, yeah. Hey. You’re looking good.” He practically flails at Derek’s dropped jaw. “Not that I’m hitting on you or anything, because I’m not! You know,  _Allison_. I just—Beards are cool,” he finishes lamely and, damn, when did he start channeling Stiles?

Brows drawing together, Derek dumps the Cheetos into his plastic basket and brushes past him, bee-lining for the register with the thin crackle of Jingle Bells over the radio filling his sullen silence. He leaves Scott to stand there and stroke his smooth chin, wondering if Allison would be cool with a bit of facial hair. 


End file.
